Hot and Bothered
by PinkHimeLacus
Summary: It's a relaxing day, Derek is mowing the yard, and Spencer is interested. Thoughts ensures. Slash.


**Characters: **Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Reid-centric.  
**Pairing:** Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Established Relationship.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Warnings:** Slash, Sexual Content.  
**Rating: **T (FRT)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and nothing from Criminal Minds, it belongs to their respective owners. No money is made from this, it is just for fun.  
**Summary: ** It's a relaxing day, Derek is mowing the yard, and Spencer is interested. Thoughts ensures.  
**A/N:** My first time trying to force myself to try and do something short, like an under 1000 words, lol. And get back into the spirit of writing for a new M/R story that I'm going to start. Enjoy!

* * *

**Hot and Bothered**

It was a hot summer day and Spencer was sitting in his favorite recliner in their living room facing the window. The sun light kissed and warmed his pale skin, even in the summer days he had a hard time getting anything close to a tan. Derek thought it was funny to call him his very own Snow White, which led to playful bickering and dirty looks. And Spencer was enjoying this rare day off from the demands of their job, well aware that they could get called in to work at any moment, and savored every second of it. With a well worn and used book in his hands and the calm air that surrounded him, Spencer breathes in slow and deep as he closes his eyes and listened to the noises around him. Derek usually likes to keep the house full of life and background music, either by turning on the television when no one is even watching it, or popping in a CD in the entertainment center. Not today though, today's music of choice is Spencer's and that would be listening to the steady hum and beat of the lawn mower that his dark lover was pushing around outside. The yard severely needed a trim after weeks of neglect from their work schedules, and Spencer needed a relaxing moment, not to mention the view outside was a very, very nice one indeed.

Opening his eyes slowly, Spencer sets his gaze to find that of his lover, they widen and darken drastically when they do. Derek was now shirtless under the harsh and bright sun, exposing dark sweat slicked and sinful looking skin, muscles flexing under the power and weight of the mower, jaw set on handsome features, and eyes focused. It was a sight to be seen, and one that made Spencer's breath hitch in his throat and body twitch with interest, the room suddenly very hot in the air conditioned cool house. Biting his lip, Spencer could imagine the beads of sweat that were trickling down Derek's hard body, and moaning when his memory recalls the exact taste of that salty but musky flavor that is purely Derek. His lover turns a corner and resumes a new line, and Spencer can't help but travel the large planes of his strong back muscles, ripping and pulling, remembering the feel of holding that power right beneath his own two hands just the night before when that power exploded inside of him. There was a heat pulling inside his stomach, moving and growing in pace at his mind's wanderings. His breathing quickening unconsciously, so fast it might be on par with the blades of the mower that are under Derek's competent and sturdy hands, to which now Spencer wants nothing more than to be also under those thick and rough hands. Body tingling and foot tapping the floor impatiently, he can't stand it anymore, they have a tall privacy fence after all, and Derek always says they should try to be more spontaneous. Throwing the forgotten and now uninteresting book across the room, it lands with a light thud among the dark couch cushions, as Spencer jumps up with a slight bounce and mischievous grin plastered to his face, unbuttoning his shirt hastily as he walks off towards the door to the backyard.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** _BTW it's a lime, not a lemon, it's meant to tease.__ But since I've had comments about wanting smut, I will make an extension. Look for it soon! Thanks for reading ^-^. _

.


End file.
